The DVD of Sunako's Nightmare
by xDelta-Ha-chanx
Summary: After the um, icident between Sunako and Kyohei do they plan to use it against Sunako as black mail?Spoiler: Oo. . .mixed in are some heats between Takenaga, Noi and the . . .LANDLADY?:O
1. The incident

'I wonder what Sunakos made for breakfast.' I yawned.

Staring at the roof I thought I should just go back to sleep and wait for the delightul smell of Sunako's delicious food.

(Few mminutes later)

'Dammit, whay cant I sleep' I yelled as I sat up in my bed, 'God dammit, screw that!' I continued getting off the bed.

A few seconds later the delightful smell I had been waiting for arrived. Sunako's tender food.

------------------------------------------------------

As I sat down in chibi form I was happily waiting for the unreplacealbe taste of Sunakos food.

Soon Sunako was coming out, I could smell it coming closer and closer.

'I bloody hell, what is taking her so long!' I mumbled loudly. I think Yuki heard me, I felt as though my eyes lit fires because I saw Yuki's mouth open.

'WWWAAAHH!!' I heard yuki yell in terror with tears in his eyes, 'Takenaga-Kun kyohei-kun scaring me!'

'Kyohei just calm down already.' replied Takenaga in a coolly voice still reading his enourmasly fat book.

'I can't take this any longer!!!' I shouted charging at the door.

----------------------------------------------------

(Sunako was having a hard time because of all the food she was carrying. For kyohei sake, she had put the food down to open the door before he crashed into her; making her fall to the ground and hit her head and make her unconsious.)

Still shocked, Kyohei layed on top of an unconsious Sunako with their lips touching.

---------------------------------------------------

Ranmaru was suspisous about this sudden bang he heard from down stairs, so he told the woman he was with he'd be back soon.

Slowly going down the stairs, he had stopped. He had a PERFECT view of what was happening between Sunako and Kyohei seeing this a smirk slowly crawled across his face.

Rushing down at the speed of sound he stopped in his tracks to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Yuki and Takenaga too had just noticed what had happened. They all stared, well mainly because of Kyohei's reaction.

Which was: Absolutely nothing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranmaru who was very delighted at the sight got his camera (He got it from one of his girlfriends.) and started to record it as if it was a movie premiere. (Which it was, sorta.)

Kyohei still very stunned layed there motionless.

Soon realizing how much he liked the feeling of their lips touching decided to fake that he too was knocked out.

Of course the boys weren't quite sure even if they were alive.

Fooled by his act they tried countless times to lift them off each other before they woke.

Cuts were growing on his lips every time they tried to lift him up and failed by dropping him.

This was VERY painful moment for him and couldn't keep it up much longer. Kyohei decided to lift himself up as if he had just woke.

Blood seemed to be pouring from his lips just like Sunako nose. Even unconsious she could still feel his presence if close enough.

Finally up, he picked Sunako as if she were a princess.

Kyohei continued to climb the flight of stairs with out noticing the camera and Ramaru continued to watch from his camera.

-----------------------------------------------------

Inside Sunako's room, Kyohei turned the light on just. Through the dim lights Kyohei could see Sunako's lady-like features more clearly than ever.

'Wow,' He commented quietly as he could, he had never been able to see Sunako that well because she was in chibi, curled up or fidgieting to much; 'Ugly my ass!!!' he said just a little bit louder.

Ranmaru (Still with his camera) who was spying on the two hoping for a glimpse of them in action, or at least a kiss.

Kyohei inspected the raven hair girl again.

Her pale face hidden by her smooth raven hair. Her feminene body showed her lady curves, but he could easily see her musles.

Happy as ever he gave Sunako a peck on her soft lips.

Kyohei was being watched by Ramaru every movement he made was being taped and soon turned into a DVD.

Finished, Ranmaru sprinted up the stairs to Takenaga's Room. (Ranmaru isn't the best with computers.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ranmaru?

.:Sunako:. 

'Where am I?' I yawned as I asked myself.

Looking up I saw that was I was in my dark sanctuary.

'What happened?' I continued to ask.

I looked at my clock t see what time it was.

'WHAT THE F+C+??!!' I yelled, I saw the clock, it was midnight; to my disblief.

I ran down the stairs to see if anyone was there.

When I finally got there no one was to be seen.

I kept looking in room in the house, to my aammmaazzeemmeentt(not) I even went to rooms I've never been in.

As I stepped into the kicten puffing I saw 3 boys laying in the kicten, they all looked like sticks.

'Hey,' I asked kicking what I thought was kyohei, only to find out that it was Yuki

'W-wah' Yuki manage to mumble.

'Sorry, so where's RAmaru?' I asked helping him up.

'With some woman.' Takenaga (I could tell it was him because of his deep hair colour) said attempting to lift himself up.

'How long have I've been asleep for?' I asked thinking why didn't they go to the store to buy instent noodles or bentos.

'1 week or something, we ran out of money 2 days ago.' Kyohei said after hearing the conversation.

'So he left you when you were broke?' I said understanding what was going on.

'I'm home.' called a cheery, happy, not hugary voice.

'So he's finally back.' Takenaga said after lifting himself up.

'I'll cook something so go away, okay?' I said turning to put on the apron.

'Fine. But make it a feast!' Kyohei commanded in a frail voice.

with that they left.

--------------------------(In the living room)------------------------------------

.:Kyohei:.

'So, where have you been. Usually we wouldn't mine but to leave us here after we're broke?' I asked Ranmaru in a harsh voice.

'No where.' Ranmaru said shrugging.

Sniffing the air Ranmaru's nose pointed high in the direction of the kitchen.

'What's that smell?' Ranmaru asked in a rather drowsy voice.

'A feast.' Yuki answered smuggly.

'You are full so you can go to your room.' I said.

'What???????' Ranmaru asked in shock.

'Sunako's awake.' replied Takenaga looking for a drink.

'Have you showed her "it"?' asked Ranmaru curiously.

'No.' Takenaga said.

'What is "it"?' Yuki and I asked not knowing what it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sssoooo what do you think?


	3. LANDLADY!

.:Ranmaru:.

'Um, what?' I said innocently trying to make them for get I said "it".

'"IT"!' yelled Kyohei and yuki.

'Ooohhh, you heard wrong.' I said.

'Really,' Kyohei said suspiously.

'What was it then?' Yuki asked.

'Ahh, um, SHIT yes shit.' I lied.

.:Takenaga:.

While all this was happening I just watched with my twitching eye.

(DING DONG)

Hearing this I went to open to find Noi there who quickly latched her arm around me.

'Takenaga!' Noi exclaimed cheerfully.

'Oh hello.' interrupted Sunako holding breakfast.

(TWINKLING NOISE (NOI)

'Ugh, ttooooooooo bright!!!!!!!' moaned Sunako turning into stone.

The breakfast she was holding turned out to belong to Kyohei who saw it was slipping.

'NNNNOOOO!!!!!!(SLOW MOTION)' Kyohei yelled charging his hand out to catch it.

(PLOP)

(Minute of silence)

'Caught it!' Kyohei said in a childish voice.

'Noi have you had breakfast?' Sunako asked after that weird sceane.

'No, because I rrreeeaaallllllly wanted to see Takenaga.' Noi replied.

'Would you like to join us?' I asked.

'Only if Sunako joins us.' Noi replied

'NO FRICKIN' WAY! STARVE!' Sunako answered rudely.

'Please. . .' Noi said putting n her adorable puppy eyes even Sunako couldn't resist.

'fine.' Sunako said in defeat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Yuki:.

(After eating)

(DING DONG)

'I'll get it!' I said cheerfully.

I opened the door to see The Landlady.

It was the first time I saw her come back home normally well, so I thought normally only to see behand her was the air force.

'W-w-welcome.' I stuttered nervously.

'HI! Where's my ddeeeaarr Sunako?' she asked happily.

'SSUUNNAAKKOO!!' I called.

'Yes Yuki?. . . . . . . . . .' Sunako said in chibi form, as soon as she saw the landlady she quickly ran to her room looking like a blurr.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Sunako:.

(Sunako's Sactuary AKA Bedroom)

'W-w-why!!!!?????' I asked myself miserablely.

'Because your meant to be a creature of the light, not a creature of the dark.' Josephine said harshly.

'No! She's one of us!!' argued Hiroshi-Kun.

'Let her go! Shes meant to be one of them!!!' Josephine said in a argry tone.

'Please don't fight, but let me stay!!!!' Sunako yelled standing between the two.

-----------------------------

.:Narrater:.

While all this was happening in Sunako's "Sactuary", Takenaga showed the landlady "it".

-----------------------------

.:Takenaga:.

'RAnmaru did the recording bit I did the editing.' I told the landlady who seemed VERY interested

'My, my, my, do Sunako and Kyohei know?' she asked curiously.

'Not yet so that's why I told you I don't know what to do?' I said in a serious voice.

---------------------------

.:Noi:.

'Who is that woman?' I asked myself quietly 'Is she. . . No he wouldn't Cheat on me, he might; she is really pretty I'd admit.'

I shook my head as I asked myself more questions, I probably looked like some wierdo.

I saw Takenaga with that woman,

.:Takenaga:.

'Hey, Noi; I liked you to meet. . .' I began but before I got the chance to finish I was stopped by Noi and she ended up looking like a fool.

'STOP!How can you be happy introducing me to your girlfriend!' Noi yelled stamping up the stairs slowly.

'WWha?' I mumbled.

'Play along. . .' whispered the landlady.

'yeah so what if we're dating what's it to you?' she said in a slutty way.

Noi's mouth dropped she thought I was CHEATING on her, that silly girl.

'How could you?!?!?!?!?!' Noi said continuing to stomp up the stairs pointing her slender finger at me evilly.

'Oh pumpkin, I'm SSSOOO scared of this girl, do you know her?' the landlady continued so, you'd think she was a actress.

'Ye. . . I mean no.' Takenaga forced himself to say.

'Can I have a widdle cuddle.' she asked pouting while playing with her fingers.

'Sorry la- I mean c-c-ut-ie; so many people are watching.' I forcefully stuttered after looking at Ranmaru's jealously evil eyes.

Only an idiot would fall for my lousy lie I thought.

'Takenaga you cheapo!' Noi yelled madly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunako had gone out of her room to see what was all the commotion was about, when she saw she hid behind the wall as she watched Noi happily.

Kyohei coughed trying to hold back his laughter.

Yuki stood there trying to figure out what was going on.

Ranmaru was being held back by Kyohei, who was planning to strangle me by the look his eyes.

And the rest were fighting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hehehe...Sooooo? Wada ya say????!!!! Oh please review! I rite 4 reviews, so please review a least once so that I no people are actually reading my hard work and that I should continue!!!!!!!!Oh, and sorry for forgetting what I was meant to rite about and going out of my subject! 


	4. The Plan

A/N: Ho ho, excited? You should be! R&R!!!!!!!

'My, I never knew my creature of the light friend had it in her.' I sniggered watching the Landlady do what she does best; con people

I crawled down the stairs to make sure I wouldn't get caught.

I watched evily as I got behind the couch, thinking what Noi might do.

'Will she get my aunty's xxx and !#$& ()!#$ &())(& $#!#$&()( 2 rude 2 rite)' I mumbled 'but she is my aunt.' I sighed sadly disapointed.

'Well at least you have some good in you.' I looked up and saw Kyohei eating above me.

I looked down and saw crumbs every where.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL CLEAN FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!' I yelled and began to chase him wildly.

'He he, you can't me!' sticking out his deep red tougue while jumping over the couch.

I ran too and quickly caught up but wasn't able to surpass him instead I got in front of him but before he could stop I triped over something.

That "thing" made Kyohei trip to making him land on my chest (so glad I wore a bra today) I could feel the weigh of him before I knew it I heard clicking noises, it was Ranmaru and his camera.

'What are you doing?' Noi asked noticing what was happening while she was talking to Takenaga.

The Landlady however wasn't listening and watched what had happened.

'Well I better leave before anything else happens.' the LandLady said walking to the door.

'Aunty, aren't you gonna say something?' I asked pushing Kyohei off me.

'Not really, why?' she asked cluelessly, I think.

'Nothing.' I said walking towards the kitchen.

'Wait, AUNTY?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!?!?!?!' Noi asked.

'Yeah I was just playing with you, Takenaga isn't my type nor is Ranmaru.' she said after seeing him calm a bit.

'Oh, kay.' Noi said looking towards Takenaga who was blushing madly.

I saw Noi giggle slightly.

'Hey Yuki, Noi and Ranmaru come to my room.' Takenaga said still blushing, I think he was trying to change the subject.

'Kyohei keep Sunako busy.' he called before going to his room.

'Oh no.' I quietly mumbled to myself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Takenaga:.

(After a few minutes of explaining)

'Ok, I need you to argee to this all of you.' I said after explaining what will happen.

'I don't know if Sunako will agree to this.' Noi said looking towards me.

'Mmm. . .same I don't know either this is why I'm asking yous.' I asked sitting near my PC.

'I guest its worth a try.' Yuki said nervously laying on my bed

'I wonder if Kyohei will mind.' Ranamru said looking at my book shelf.

'Hmm, lets just try and hope.' Noi said sitting at my study table while exploreing madly.

'Ok, so its decided. We do it! New problem, who says it?' I asked looking at the ground.

'Bags not!' Noi said quickly followed by Yuki then me.

'Bags no. . .' Ranmaru said after us., 'Damn.'

'Fine, now lets go back.' Yuki said hoping off my bed and walked to the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

.:Yuki:.

I don't no if we should do this, I thought to myself opening the door.

I suddenly fell this weight on my shoulders.

I turned to see Nois smiling face.

'Its okay Yuki, let's just hope it works.' Noi said taking her hand off my shoulder.

She picked up her pace obviously trying to catch up with Takenaga.

'Hey, were you really that mad?' I heard Takenga mumble quietly to Noi looking the oppisite direction.

'Yeah, I was.' Noi replied quietly looking at the oppisite way too, I could just tell that they were both secretly blushing.

I notice that they just stopped walking I jogged up so that I could see.

I peeked from behind Takenga and saw what I thought was the mansion

My eyes widened at the sight.

'Oh my god! It looks like a hurricane came through here!' Noi exclaimed wide mouthed.

Almost everything had been turned over or knocked to the floor.

Plants were ripped and glass was broken.

I looked for my 2 house mates who where here before we left them alone.

I just manage to notice 2 blurrs moving around the room.

Slowly they both were slowing down.

I could barely see the details even when it was slowing down but what I could make out was one had blonde hair while the other one had long black hair.

'EH-HEM!' Takenaga said so loudly I think I started to wobble.

'Eh?' Kyohei asked just realising what was happening then I saw Sunako run up to him hirn punching his face.

'Ouch! That hurt!' Kyohei said childishly.

'Don't look away then!' smirked Sunako she looked devilish.

'Um, Sunako we n-need to talk to you, well, I do.' Ranmaru said nervously.

'Ok,' Sunako said calming down a little


	5. I'M HUNGRY!

. :Sunako: .

I followed Ranmaru into the kitchen a leant against the fridge.

I could tell that Noi, Takenaga, and Yuki were eaves dropping so I just stood there waiting to hear what he was going to say.

After I lost my patinece I spoke.

'You want to tell me now or in a million years cause I'm busy right now.' I said cleaning my nails then looking up at him, he seemed to be sweating.

'Um, you, see. . . I want to show you something.' said Ranmaru finally gaining himself a back bone grabbing a video out from behind his back.

'I'm not interested.' I said on my heel turning towards the exit.

'So sure?' he asked pressing a play button that looked like lipstick was smudged all over it.

I watched the entire video with my jaw droping with every moment, time seemed to slow down making it hard to keep looking; but something urged me to watch it.

So I did, I watched it my eyes painfully watched, dare not to blink my sight slowly grew blurry.

'What do you want?' I asked rubbing my sore eyes with my hands.

'I'll show this to your "friends", if you know who I mean right?' he replied slyly with his hands pointing to my room.

I knew exactly who he meant, I thought into the subject of what could happen.

If he showed this to my friends they would never forgive me, even Hiroshi-kun would probably go against me!

Josephine was right what do I do I thought to myself keeping my face as calm as possible.

I don't think he noticed my worry because he started to slowly sweat.

Oh what do I do I thought over and over finally deciding.

'Ranmaru. . .' I said in my calmest voice, 'I've de. . .' was all I got to finish before Kyohei broke into the room and yelled 'I'm HUNGRY!' I was for once in my life happy that Kyohei was a idiot and crashes through the kitchen door for food when he wants it and if he know I'm inside.

I sighed in relief quietly before trying to fake an angry voice.

'SHUT UP I'M GOING TO MAKE SOME NOW!!!!!!' was the loudest I could get.

'Fine,' he said puffing up his cheeks like a kidin chibi form before leaving the kitchen dragging Ranmaru by the collar of Ranmaru's black striped shirt.

As soon as they left I let out my smirk with a giggle of happinest before I walked to the stove to cook some noodles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wada ya say? Please review my dear readers if you do I thank you ssssssssssssoooooooooooooooo much! D Wanna know what happens then. . . REVIEW. Give me 1 and I'll give up the next chapter so ppppllleeaasseee do! And so sorry if you didn't find this chapter interesting! I no these bit are boring but if don't do them you probably wouldn't be interested because of the slow bits it keeps bit by bit to let out slowly the interesting bit! 


End file.
